Her Hero
by sarahbell86
Summary: Ethan and Kristina ring in the New Year's together.


**Author:** sarahbell05

**Fandom:** General Hospital

**Characters/Pairing:** Ethan Lovett/Kristina Davis, mentions of Mac/Alexis and Matt/Lisa

**Rating:** PG just in case.

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 693

**Summary:** Ethan and Kristina ring in the New Year together.

**Notes:** Just a little ficlet because I was feeling like writing fluff. In my mind this takes place on New Year's next year so Krissy is of age. Happy 2010 everyone!!!

A smile appears on Kristina's face as familiar arms encircle her from behind. She leans into his embrace and she feels his thumb softly stroking the silky fabric of her dress. It's their first New Year's together, and he had insisted they get 'gussied up' and hit the town - which, in Port Charles, meant the Metro Court. She would have been fine with spending an evening curled up on the couch at his place, watching the ball drop on television. However, she had to admit a night of dinner and dancing, even with her mother's watchful eye following them the entire night, was a much better idea.

"It'll be midnight in a few minutes." she says, leaning her head against his chest. She feels his head turn and he plants a soft kiss against her neck. His stubble tickles and she turns around in his arms, slipping her own arms around his waist.

"So, what is your resolution this year?" he asks, and Kristina has to admit she's stumped. She's never been much for new year's resolutions, and after all the changes she's had in her life in the last year - finally telling everyone about Kiefer, healing both inside and out from her experience, repairing her relationships with her parents, and finally, finding real love with Ethan, if she had any more changes she might not be able to handle it.

"Nothing. Everything's...pretty great, I can't think of anything I'd change." He smiles at her and brushes his fingers along her cheekbones. It's amazing to her how anyone could have ever thought he was anything but the sweet man who made sure she always felt like the most beautiful woman in the room - especially when everyone else still saw her as nothing more than a child. She pushed herself up on her toes, and she saw Ethan move down toward her. Before she could reach him, she felt Ethan pulling away. Opening her eyes, she fought the urge to heave a sigh when she saw her mother next to Ethan.

"Come on guys, it's almost midnight." Alexis told them, and Kristina certainly didn't miss the gleam in her mother's eye. Kristina pulled away from Ethan slightly, but he kept one of his hands on the small of her back as they followed Alexis to where Mac, Robin, Patrick, Matt, and Lisa were waiting. The crowd had begun to count down to midnight and Kristina can't stop the happy sigh as she watches her mother lean against Mac. She would always be thankful that Mac had been patient enough to work through her mom's barriers and truly love her, and that her mom had finally stopped fighting her 'headstrong daughters' and accepted that they were simply better at finding a man for her than she was on her own. Mac caught her eye and lifted his glass at her, and Kristina did the same, the gesture saying more than words could.

The crowd grew louder as it grew ever closer to midnight, and Kristina felt butterflies in her stomach as the energy in the room rose. After all she had been through, though she wouldn't have any resolutions, she knew that this would be another year of change. And, although she didn't know what it would bring, she knew it would definitely be interesting.

* * *

The room suddenly erupted in a chorus of 'Happy New Year''s, confetti, and noisemakers. She felt Ethan's grip on her waist tighten and she turned to face him with a bright smile.

"Happy New Year, Kristina." he said, and she could feel the love he felt for her radiating off of him.

"Happy New Year." she replied before he pulled her into a short, sweet kiss. At once, she felt at home and at peace. She did know one thing about this year - no matter what, she would always love this man. In the year that she had known him he had gone from a stranger, to acquaintance, to friend, to confidante, to boyfriend but no matter what he would always be her hero and her savior, and for that she would always be thankful.


End file.
